


Twin Day

by babydragon73



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Spirit Day, Twinning, doing anything for love, high school swethearts, high school traditions, matching, mean to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: No one could ever say that Eleanor didn't do anything for another person.Even if it cost her some of her dignity.





	Twin Day

Eleanor had no idea how she got herself into this situation.

Okay, that was a lie. She knew it had something to do with the fact that she was a complete sucker for long legs and smug smiles.

It was spirit week at Good Place High School and usually Eleanor wouldn’t be caught dead participating in student-organized events. She liked to think of herself as a lone wolf with a few friends sprinkled in so that she had someone to hang out with at lunch. However, her whole loner plan went out the window this year thanks to the arrival of a new girl with cappuccino skin and curves everywhere.

Tahani Al-Jamil had transferred from some snotty British boarding school to their humble private school due to the opening of her father’s latest law firm. Mr. Al-Jamil had always dreamed of opening a practice in the states and, thanks to some new investors, he had finally seen his dream though. However, his dream come true quickly became Eleanor’s nightmare due to her having to put up with Tahani’s snobby and obnoxious behavior.

Usually Eleanor wouldn’t go near a preppy girl like Tahani with a ten foot pole but thanks to Jason’s clueless friendly behavior and Chidi’s need to make everyone feel included, Tahani had wormed her way into their friend group and, unfortunately, Eleanor’s life.

Now during her lunch period when she would ignore Chidi’s pleas to study or toss chips into Jason’s mouth, Eleanor was stuck listening to Tahani name-drop all of the places she’s visited and all the celebrities she knows. While her stories were pretty entertaining most of the time, Eleanor wanted to slap the smug look right off Tahani’s perfect face.

The only reason why she had yet to throw a lunch tray at the gorgeous giant was because Eleanor was frustratingly attracted to Tahani. During their two month long forced friendship, the blonde had imagined Tahani’s long, smooth legs wrapped around her head multiple times. And the outfits the heiress wore did nothing but strengthen her imagination. Tahani had a habit of wearing hoop skirts and bell dresses that should have made her look like a 1950s housewife but, of course, Tahani made the outfits look like they came off a runway in Paris. Coupled with her ridiculously high wedges and perfectly waved hair, Eleanor could not be blamed for her undying lust for Tahani.

Which led her to this particular situation.

As a part of spirit week, their principal, Michael, had added a Twin Day to the schedule; a day that you and your best friend was suppose to use to dress alike to show the world how strong of a bond you had. But Eleanor didn’t really have a best friend which led Jason and Chidi to plan to wear matching purple and black track suits without her. Not that she was bitter or anything; she didn’t want any part of the week so she let her friends look like idiots without comment.

It was a flawless line of thinking until Tahani approached her the day before Twin Day asking if she would be her twin.

“Come on, Eleanor,” Tahani said in her beautiful British accent, “Doesn’t dressing up sound like such fun? We can look alike and show everyone what besties we are!”

“No thanks, hot stuff. I’d rather listen to Chidi talk about ethics for a week straight that voluntarily match with someone, “ Eleanor scoffed, putting an end to the conversation.

But, then Tahani’s face had morphed into a look of despair and hurt and Eleanor wasn’t a monster. She couldn’t just let Tahani’s first American spirit week go to hell just because she didn’t play well with others. So, after having Chidi do some reccon into what color Tahani planned to wear the next day, Eleanor set her “try to kinda match with Tahani to see her beautiful smile” plan into motion.

The next day saw Eleanor walking into Good Place High wearing a turquoise hooded zip up sweatshirt, black pants, and black Converse sneakers. Chidi had said Tahani planned on wearing turquoise and she hoped the show of slight matching would make the taller girl happy.

She found Tahani, Jason, and Chidi by their lockers before first period. Tahni wore a turquoise tank top sundress with white poka dots on the skirt and a slight slit up the thigh with matching wedges that were tied into a bow on her ankles. Her hair was down in a waterfall of chocolate brown waves and her matching, beautiful eyes widened when they took in Eleanor’s appearance. Tahani walked away from whatever Jason was saying to her and walked straight up to the small blonde girl, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Maybe spirit week wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop comments below!


End file.
